A game device for executing a game in which a user carries out a game operation to a music piece (hereinafter referred to as music game) is conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, a game in which a user plays the game while changing a position of a game device is conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 2 describes a game in which, when a predetermined game event occurs, a user places a game device in a given position.